


Hold On Tight

by Hollie47



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Artemis comforts Zatanna.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 32





	Hold On Tight

Feeling the soft breeze in her dark hair and the firm rubber of the swing underneath her, Zatanna held the chains tightly in her hands and looked up as the moonlight shone bright in the night sky. The team had just taken down another bad guy with the help of the Justice League, including her father who Doctor Fate was still possessing. Letting out a soft sigh, Zatanna dragged her foot through the bark beneath her and looked around, focusing on the green leaves on the tree which swayed ever so slightly in the wind.

Noticing a figure heading towards her, Zatanna felt herself tense up, ready for whatever may happen. Seeing blonde hair swaying side to side up in a high ponytail, Zatanna relaxed when she realised it was Artemis. Offering the young woman a small smile as she got closer, Zatanna only had to wait a few seconds before she felt herself being pulled into a warm, comforting hug.

“Is there anything I can do?” Artemis asked, placing a gentle kiss on Zatanna’s head as she held her in her arms.

“Stay with me, please,” Zatanna softly replied, holding onto Artemis tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Always, there is nowhere else I would rather be than with you.” Gently rubbing soothing circles onto Zatanna’s back, Artemis could feel Zatanna shaking in her arms. “You’re cold, come on, let’s go home.”

“I can barely feel it,” Zatanna responded, noticing the goosebumps on her bare arms.

Letting go of Zatanna for a moment, Artemis took her jacket off and gently put it around Zatanna's shoulders. “Hopefully you’ll warm up in a minute or two, come on babe.” 

Taking Artemis’s hand, Zatanna intertwined their fingers and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Artemis’s cheek as they walked off into the distance, the moonlight guiding their way.


End file.
